The present invention relates to composite panels for use in the construction industry. As is well known in the art, composite panels have been widely used in the formation of walls and roofs to incorporate heat insulation therein. Known composite panels comprise a core of foamed plastic materials with outer protective skins of, e.g. aluminum foil. Many different foamed plastic materials have been used for the core and the choice of a particular plastic will depend on cost and the physical and thermal insulation properties required. It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel panel comprising a unique facing skin, which imparts considerable physical improvement and protection to the product, a unique plastic foam, and a method of manufacture which facilitates adhesion of the facing skin to that core.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved composite building panel. In particular, the present invention provides a composite building panel with significantly improved dimensional stability coupled with increased mechanical strength.